Let Me Tell You A hic Secret
by Anpan Roller
Summary: Len was never drunk, and the first time he was, only Kaito was shown his demeanor, silliness and something else. Fluff; drunk and silly Len.


**A/N:** This is the place where my obligatory A/N and obligatory disclaimer goes even though I don't really know what to write here anymore, other than to hope you will enjoy this little nonsense of mine!

Obligatory Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloids.  
><em>(I will sooo make them Bishounenloids.)<em>

* * *

><p>Len, as far as Kaito could infer, was not a good drinker. At least, he assumed this was why Len had always rejected Meiko's offers of sake, even during joyous occasions like a family party. (His sister, on the other hand, was a potential Meiko-in-making.) Being in the household long enough, he had seen enough of the world to have witnessed everybody drunk before; Miku would dance with leeks, Rin would attempt to literally flatten things with her road roller, Meiko would simply attempt to climb the TV she imagined to be the Empire State Building, Gakupo would strip to his boxers and does what he call the Loincloth Dance, even Luka who could hold her liqour well when occasionally drunk would oddly enough, roll on the floor. Kaito had been told that when he gets drunk he would pull off a Hadaka Muffler, but he never had any recollections of it. Which further proves their point.<p>

But not Len. Never Len, the quiet, reserved boy who was a matured think encased in a child's body. Len was so alcohol-free he once became the subject of a household tabloid speculation on his demeanor if he did become tipsy.

_"He'll make out with his bananas!"_

_"No, Len would show us his hidden wardrobe of frilly skirts!"_

_"He will turn into Magical Kitty Len Len and fight the forces of evil! Isn't that right, Len-kun?"_

_"...um, can we stop talking about me-"_

_"Come on guys, it's so obvious that Len-kun would strip and do the Loincloth Da-"_

_"NEVER."_

is how the discussion goes.

The answer never came until one fine night when a very drunk Meiko managed to trick a very careless Len into drinking some sake. Kaito was simply sitting there and minding his own business during another family party of theirs, because he wanted to catch a show, when he saw Len stumbling out of the kitchen into the living room. His face was red to the tip of his ears. His face looked like a palette of primary colours with red (face), yellow (hair) and blue (eyes) apparent. (Kaito chuckled a little at this.) A silly smile hung on the blonde's lips, as he mumbled something unintelligible and plonked himself face-first onto Kaito's laps.

"...Len-kun? Are you drunk?" A surprised Kaito looked down at the boy, not knowing what to do.

Len laid motionless for a second, before mumbling into his brother's legs, "...No I'm naw _-hic-_ junk..." He ended his answer with a giggle.

Kaito looked at the state of the blonde. Half his body was lying precariously on the couch, and his other leg was dangling off of it, almost touching the floor. If he moved any more he would have just rolled over. Additionally, if he hadn't noticed, the younger male's face was buried in his thighs. Of course, drunk people never says they are drunk.

Fearing for Len's safety, Kaito bent over and hauled him up to a position where his body was lying safely on the two-seater couch. He also flipped the Vocaloid over so that he faced him, because his loud breathings were starting to tickle the man. "Len-kun you _are _drunk..." He informed him gently.

Len's eyelids fluttered open, his sparkling blue eyes staring up at Kaito. He cracked into another toothy smile and stretched his hands out. He giggled, "Kaito-nii you're so ado... ado... adorabluh... Hehhehheh, nevermind. _-hic-_ you're so cute."

Normally, Kaito would have found the idea of Len being unable to pronounce 'adorable' endearing. Normally. Which does not include the boy fondling his face. It wasn't even proper fondling. Len was just kneading and rubbing all over his facial features like some piece of dough. Kaito didn't have the heart to pull his tiny hands away though, he looked so blissful trying to disfigure him.

"_Ha-hank _you, _Leh-ku._.." Kaito's words were airy as the corner of his lips were being stretched. "But I _hink_ you _weed_ to go get _hum west_." Kaito thought he sounded like the Russians Miku and Gumi played in a song.

Len obviously didn't managed to process his instructions. His caressing died down. His eyelids half-fell again, making him look drowsy. Looking at Kaito through his half-lidded eyes, he said in a slur, "Lemme tell you a secret Kaito-nii, but you mustn't tell _-hic-_ anybody." He shook his head, putting a finger to his pursed lips.

Kaito blinked. Len just giggled somemore, eyes closing as he did. He then opened his eyes, revealing his aqua blue orbs. The half-smile lingered on his mouth, as he flicked Kaito's nose and whispered, "I like boys."

Before Kaito had even a chance to react Len had heaved himself up, pushing down on Kaito's broad shoulders. He felt something soft touch his lips, and he found himself staring at the boy's golden eyelashes, eyes clenched shut. Len's heat was on his face, and his nails dug so deep into the skin of his shoulders it hurt a little. His lips were pursed and pressed ever so tightly against Kaito's shocked, limp ones. Kaito's breath was stuck and his heart pounded so madly he felt his entire body pulsating along. His head spun, thoughts being so flooded he couldn't think anymore, and could only feel the bubbly effervescent inside his chest.

Kaito had just barely finished processing what had happened when Len pulled away with a soft smooching sound. Kaito was left gasping for bouts of air, while the boy slumped back onto the couch, dreamy. "I think I like you, Kaito-nii..." It was a faint confession, but loud enough for just the both of them to hear. Kaito's fingertips met with the skin of the lips which had in turn met those of Len's.

"But you promised me to _-hic-_ not tell others. They'll think I'm weird..." His eyes were closed as he wagged his finger in the air. Len's finger fell onto his tummy as he licked his lips, shifting to lie on his side to face the couch. "...you won't think I'm weird, would you...?"

Having controlled his breathings, Kaito registered the boy's words. A tide of pleasant emotion washed over Kaito's nerves. He parted his lips to reply as he looked down. But the boy was already sound asleep, his chest rising and falling in a steady rhythm.

Kaito closed his mouth, an uncontrollable smile breaking out on his face. He ran his palm gently over the blonde's forehead and through his soft hair. "Then I guess I'll be weird along with you."

Kaito was glad that he was the first, and hopefully only, one to see Len drunk.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Drunk people are so fun to write. XD Thank you for reading this and I hope you enjoyed it! If you would like, please leave a review, that would make me really happy! XD


End file.
